Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${7n-(4n-3)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 7n {-1(}\gray{4n-3}{)} $ $ 7n {-4n+3} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {7n - 4n} + 3$ $ {3n} + 3$ The simplified expression is $3n+3$